


limbo

by elle_schuyler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Denial, Pandora’s Vault, Platonic Relationships, Questionable Ending, Resurrection, Which he was, they think Tommy’s dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_schuyler/pseuds/elle_schuyler
Summary: It’s never Tommy’s time to die, and that’s what Tubbo’s counting on. He’d get Sam to open that cell just to prove it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	limbo

“limbo”

///

Tubbo thinks the flowers outside Tommy’s house are a nice touch. 

He was always joking with Tommy that the place looked ugly. Ranboo bows his head at their mention and asks if he’s planning a funeral.

“For who?” Tubbo says. 

Ranboo replaces any flowers that may end up stolen or destroyed over time.

///

The duo try to run the Bee ‘n Boo together. 

Tubbo tries to throw himself into greeting guests, showing them around, listing reasons why they should stay - but his gaze is always drawn out the window to the red building across the path. Ranboo sees it. It’s not hard to hear the tone that’s always a little off, a little too forced. He tries to assure Tubbo he doesn’t have to work, he can take time if he needs it.

Tubbo shakes his head and buries himself further. 

Eventually, Ranboo and Sam approach him together.

Sam explains again. That he was too late, that Dream just snapped, that there was nothing that he could do. His tone shakes almost as badly as Tubbo’s fists. Tubbo’s not saying anything for the longest time. 

Eventually it’s all Ranboo can do not to try and hug him.

“...Tubbo?”

“Why won’t you let him out?”

///

And suddenly, Tubbo is ebbing into stage two. 

Sam can’t get a word in edgeways. It rattles Ranboo terribly, Tubbo’s insistence that it logically makes no sense, that Sam must be doing this for a sick prank. That Tommy should be allowed out by now. 

That it isn’t funny anymore.

Tubbo demands to be let into the prison.

Sam tries to deny him, but the kid is on the brink and his heart is breaking at the sight of it.

///

Nobody speaks. 

Not when they’re going through the hallways. Sam offers contracts Tubbo signs them wordlessly. People who visited usually had an air of nervousness, slight fear in their eyes. Tommy had babbled like crazy as a distraction. Sapnap had shook terribly. 

Tubbo just paces forwards like nothing is about to stop him.

The lava takes an agonising eternity to drop. 

And when it does, Sam’s stomach drops with it. He and Ranboo both. Shocked silence follows, the two barely breathe between them, and it’s only broken when Tubbo moves forwards. 

Eyes on the broken teen across the chasm.

“Tommy! See? I told you! It made no sense, He’s fine!”

///

Tommy doesn’t look up. It’s like Sam is seeing a ghost.

And behind him, Dream’s grin is more haunting than its ever been. And the whispers only find one person’s ears.

“See Tommy? It’s like I told you.”

And the child slips to his knees.

“I am God.”

And the world is there to meet him. 

///


End file.
